


Possession

by Cerdic519



Series: Castiel In Charge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Castiel, Jealous Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sandover, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a problem at work. Cas 'solves' it in his own way......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The business world had its ups and downs, Dean often thought, and one of the downs was having to do business with people who aroused a strong instinct in you to kick them. Repeatedly. 

Ms. Amara DeNoir was the president of Nightwing Incorporated, a rapidly-growing chain of garages in the south-west that Sandover was interested in acquiring, or at least getting a stake in. Having met the woman, Dean too would like to have a stake – preferably right through the heart of the smarmy cow, if he could find it!

She had made it clear from their first meeting, which was just two days ago though it seemed a lot longer, that she would like to entice Dean into her bed despite the fact he was married. Unfortunately flashing his ring at her evinced no reaction other that a remark that married men tended to be better versed in satisfying a woman. Hah! Not only was he not the least bit interested in her, Cas would have had his balls for ear-rings if he had even thought about it.

As he watched the clock tick slowly around towards the end of the day, Dean's thoughts turned inevitably to his sexy husband, and what delicious tortures he would inflict on him that evening. Although now he came to think of it, it was odd that Cas had not remarked on the woman. Dean had of course told him about her on the first day – he (or rather his butt) had learned the hard way not to hold information back from the omega – but Cas had seemed unconcerned. It was not like him, as he had a jealous streak a mile wide.

Unfortunately Dean's pleasant musings about a sexy omega were interrupted by a call from Alfie.

“Sorry, Dean”, he said, clearly reluctantly. “Dorothy just phoned. Ms. DeNoir is on her way down.”

Dean swore. Honestly just five more minutes! Perhaps he could go and hide in the executive toilets....

Unfortunately he had forgotten the express lift. Ms. DeNoir swept into the office before he could reach the door.

“Going somewhere, Dean?” she purred.

God, had she taken a bath in that perfume? If there were any insects in the room, they must be dropping dead from it!

“Just using the bathroom”, he said, “then heading home. Do we need to schedule a meeting?”

“How about you sparing me a few minutes of your precious time now?” she all but demanded. “I'm sure nature can wait.”

Dean slouched back to his seat, grateful for a very solid desk between him and that siren. She sat down opposite, pulling up the handkerchief that was masquerading as a dress, but before she could say anything the door burst open.

“Darling!”

They both looked up in surprise. Cas stood there in his athletic kit, which Dean had not known until now featured a set of shorts that, incredibly, were even shorter than the siren's dress. And a hell of a lot tighter. The omega sauntered across the room and sat himself promptly on Dean's lap, causing even the huge padded seat to groan slightly.

“Dean?” his guest asked sniffily.

“My mate, Castiel”, Dean said, somehow managing a coherent sentence despite the fact that Cas was now openly scenting him. And grinding his omega butt into his husband, which was making things hard. In both senses. 

“You know how it is”, Cas said dismissively to Ms. DeNoir. “I just can't keep away from him. It's the jealousy in me. I react very badly to... threats.”

A particularly vicious push on the last word in that sentence made Dean yelp, and Cas proceeded to drape himself over the alpha, whilst keeping one eye on their visitor. She huffed in annoyance.

“Some other time, Dean”, she said acidly, before striding from the room. 

Dean took a deep breath once she was gone, then coughed. Her overpowering perfume had not gone with her, worse luck. He made to go and open a window, only to find himself pinned to the chair.

“Now, Dean”, Cas said, and the alpha's eyes widened in shock. “You did not tell me that things had gone so far with that female. I am Displeased.”

Dean nodded frantically, and there may have been a slight whimper. Suddenly Amara DeNoir seemed the least of his problems.

“I told Alfie to lock up after she had gone and turn off the lights”, Cas said, still grinding down on his husband. “I am going to strip you naked and take you on your own desk, then we are going to go down and go home. The fuss should have died down by then.”

“What fuss?” Dean asked, wishing he did not sound like he had been inhaling helium. Cas grinned.

“I keyed the bitch's car”, he smirked, “having got Frank to turn off the cameras first. She will not be pleased, but hopefully she will get the message. If not, I shall have to resort to.... further measures. Now, strip!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

+~+~+

Cas drove them home that evening. Sitting down for Dean was, for the next few hours, not really an option. But the dopey smile on his face more than made up for that!


End file.
